


Lumière

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sora, Riku will always find a way back through the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumière

“Riku, I’m scared.” Sora’s wide blue eyes stared up at him, his lower lip jutting out just slightly to form a pout. “It’s so dark out, and now we’re never gonna get home.”

Riku scoffed and poked Sora in the chest. “What are you, a _girl_?” he taunted, and a small smirk formed on his face. Sora’s eyes narrowed into a childish glare, and Riku noted how cute his huffy expression was. Really, Sora was so fun to tease.

“N-no!” he stuttered.

Leaving Sora for a moment, Riku walked over to the base of the paopu tree; he picked up both their swords and handed Sora’s to him. Sora hesitantly took the sword, and with that, Riku took Sora’s free hand into his own. “Don’t worry,” he said soothingly, and Sora looked at him with questioning apprehension. “I’ll protect you. ‘Sides,” he continued, “the stars are still out. We’ll find a way back no matter what.”

Sora smiled at him confidently, and Riku’s own fears of the dark subsided as they made their way through the forestry back to their boat.

(For Sora, Riku would always find a way back through the darkness. For Sora, it was always worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2008.04.18


End file.
